Blue Eyes of Misery
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Lucius decides to have a party and neither Draco nor Narcissa want to attend.  Narcissa shares her feeling towards the party and how it strengthens the relationship she has with her son.


**Blue Eyes of Misery**

It seems that I walk around in a haze these days, I just float from room to room trying to get by without killing myself. Bellatrix is out of prison and she visits often each time making another grey hair appear, she's the one who said to have a party to liven up the place, but she also laughed madly so it probably wasn't the best idea. Still Lucius insisted that we have a party in order to show ourselves off. I don't know why we need to, we already show everyone how perfect we are on a daily basis, but Lucius insists and he is my husband so I listen.

"Narcissa did you tell the house elves to bring out the food." I move into the parlor where Lucius is busy moving furniture so it is suitable for the party.

"I didn't Lucius would you like me to." He nods and moves the loveseat so it is against the window instead of right in front of the fire. I walk out of the room and leave him to his handy work. After a look all over the house for a few minutes I give up and shout for the house elf. The thing appears in front of me and looks down in fear.

"Yes mistress what would you please."

"Bring the food out now."

"Yes mistress" the house elf replies and scurries away. I walk upstairs towards Draco's room and knock on his door.

"What?" he shouts at me and I pull out my wand, quickly unlock the door, and shove it open. "Mom" he yells, but I don't care. He's only wearing underwear and I throw him his clothes that lay on the floor.

"Don't use that tone with me Draco."

"Mom come on I'm half naked here." I give him an icy glare and he immediately backs down.

"Be ready in five minutes people are about to start arriving." I slam his door shut and move back downstairs where people are already arriving. There's Lucius' coworkers, other people high up in society, some people Lucius thought to invite so he could poke fun at them. It all sickens me the way these parties work. All the men sit and drink and the woman are forced to gossip with one another. No one has fun, or at least I never do.

"Narcissa how nice to see you." Caroline Zabini walks in and embraces me, her son Blaise, who is Draco's age, follows in behind her.

"And nice to see you two Caroline." She looks back to her son and points with her nose towards the parlor.

"So what is it will all this madness lately Narcissa everyone seems to be in a panic after that prison breakout a couple weeks ago." Caroline goes on and on about Bella's escape and I interject only when she lets me. It's nothing like a typical Malfoy gathering to get her going. We make our way to the food table and I quickly a grab a martini.

"It was nice talking to you Narcissa" Caroline says when she spots a woman I don't even know. She walks over and starts up conversation with her as if I wasn't even talking to her two seconds ago. I make my way around the room and try to be the best hostess I can be, but the reality of the fact is you can't be a good hostess when you know none of the people in the room. I see Draco in the corner of the room talking with the Zabini boy, Blaise I think it is. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's yearning to run from this, he isn't enjoying it and neither am I.

Suddenly, I hear a glass being tapped and I look to see Lucius raise his glass.

"I would like to thank everyone for attending this wonderful party, and even more I would like to thank my wife Narcissa and my son Draco for helping me. Where are you Draco?" Draco runs over and stands next to me. A house elf with a teetering tray of champagne quickly hands a glass to him. We both raise our glasses in unison and that's when I notice Draco's tie is crooked. As everyone else is raising their glasses I maneuver my hand over to fix his tie. He just looks at me and I look at him our blue eyes that are identical connect. Everyone else around us seems to be frozen in time, but my son and I we are connected and unfortunately it is in our misery.

**This was written for the Fan Art Comp at HPFC. Please stop over it's a great forum. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
